Project Summary The New Jersey Department of Agriculture (NJDA) Animal Health Diagnostic Laboratory's (AHDL) objectives in participating in this project are to obtain the equipment, supplies, and personnel as well as the training in standardized testing methodologies to increase the AHDL's testing capabilities in response to an event of a feed or drug adulteration. By participating in this program, the AHDL will improve the capabilities to function as a Vet-LRN laboratory and to respond to potential emergency outbreaks or contaminated feed/drug incidents. In participating in the Vet-LRN programs, the AHDL will be providing sample analyses, methods development, animal food/drug defense assignments, training, and proficiency testing when available. The laboratory will provide surge capacity as needed by the Vet-LRN/FDA in the event of a large-scale microbiological or chemical terrorism or natural pathogenic organism outbreak event affecting animal food or drug products. The AHDL will share results of method development, method validation and matrix extension studies with VPO and network laboratories as determined by the VPO.